Ganton
(bottom left) and Sweet Johnson's house (bottom right), looking onto East Los Santos, as depicted in GTA San Andreas.]] Ganton is a deprived district located in the eastern part of Los Santos, San Andreas and is based on real life Compton. Ganton is a stronghold of the Grove Street Families, as Grove Street is located here, and is populated by many Grove Street Family gang members. These include Carl Johnson, Sweet Johnson and Lance "Ryder" Wilson. Former residents at the beginning of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas include Beverly and Brian Johnson (both deceased) and Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (who moved to Idlewood). Events of GTA San Andreas Ganton is the main stronghold of the Grove Street Families, but begins to come under increasing pressure from Ballas gang members, hoping to take the area for the Ballas. This is facilitated by Big Smoke, Ryder and Mark "B-Dup" Wayne, who are secretly aligned with the Ballas. Drugs have become a problem in Ganton, mainly through Smoke and Ryder buying drugs off of Mike Toreno, T-Bone Mendez and Jizzy B. (the Loco Syndicate). Ganton eventually falls into the hands of the Ballas gang after Carl Johnson is taken to Whetstone by C.R.A.S.H. and Sweet Johnson is arrested and imprisoned. The Grove Street Families disband with no leader, although former gang members continue to wear the green. They more than likely continue to reside in Ganton, although they are not visible on the streets during Carl and Sweet's absence. The former Grove Street Family gang members, under the influence of Big Smoke, co-operate with the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos. Carl and Sweet (released via Mike Toreno) later return to Ganton, which is disarray due to the influx of drugs. They re-claim Ganton as Grove Street territory (re-establishing the gang), and use Ganton as a base for invading other districts (such as Idlewood). Ganton, along with the rest of Los Santos, is later plagued by riots following the acquittal of Frank Tenpenny, although Carl and Sweet manage to 'lock-down' Grove Street, and bring stability to Ganton as a whole. Ganton serves as the place of death for Tenpenny, who crashes a Firetruck over a bridge and into Grove Street. Notable residents * Carl Johnson (? - 1987, 1992 - ?) (left for and returned from Liberty City) * Sean "Sweet" Johnson * Kendl Johnson (? - 1992, moves to El Corona to live with Cesar Vialpando) * Beverly Johnson (? - 1992, killed) (Drive-By shooting). * Brian Johnson (? - 1987, killed) (Death unknown). * Lance "Ryder" Wilson (? - 1992, killed in the mission Pier 69) *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris (? - Early 1992, moves to Idlewood and is killed in the last mission End of the Line.) * Mark "B-Dup" Wayne (? - 1992, moves to Glen Park) * Barry "Big Bear" Thorne (? - 1992, 1992 - ?) (moves to Glen Park, later returns to Ganton.) * Denise Robinson (Girlfriend of Carl after the mission Burning Desire.) * Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross (unknown residence, seen hosting a party in Grove Street.) Homes * Johnson House * Sweet Johnson's House * Ryder's House * Denise's House Stores vending machine at the right of the building, as depicted in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas.]] * 98¢ Store * Barber Salon * Binco * Botanica * Laundry Cleaners * Liquor Mart * Los Santos Gym * Pawn Shop * Ten Green Bottles * U.S. Mail * Uni-Tel Weapons * 9mm: Behind the second house down from Sweet's house. * AK-47: In the Johnson house after spraying over all tags. * Brass knuckles: Under the overpass next to Ryder's house. * Camera: On the second floor of the Johnson House. * Micro-SMG: Under the bridge adjacent to Sweet's house. * Molotov Cocktail: In the Johnson house after spraying over all tags. * Sawn-off Shotgun: In the Johnson house after spraying over all tags. * Shovel: Behind Ryder's House. * Spray Paint: On top of the Pawn Shop. And in the Johnson House after completing Tagging Up Turf. * TEC 9: On top of Sweet's house. Also in the Johnson house after spraying over all tags. Spawning Vehicles * BMX * Boxville * Greenwood (Sweet Johnson's) * Hustler (Denise Robinson's) * Hydra (after completing GTA SA 100%) * Picador (Ryder's) * Rhino (after completing GTA SA 100%) * Sabre Icons * Police Bribe (Appears in the ally east of the Johnson house). Other * Basketball Court * Ganton Gym * Pool * Sprunk Drink (replenishes health) * Video Game Category: Districts in Los Santos